


Девять лет

by Nirtoglycerin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirtoglycerin/pseuds/Nirtoglycerin
Summary: Они повзрослели, создали собственные семьи и обзавелись наследниками, но магия родственных душ не давала им окончательно разойтись в разные стороны. Не очень-то и хотелось, если честно ИЛИ соулмейтАУ, в которой с родственной душой можно не спать, но нельзя не быть.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Flintwood 2017. Бетила Rassda

Целитель Гиппократ Сметвик любил свою работу, и работа, как он искренне верил, отвечала ему взаимностью. Не все в ней было замечательно: мало кому понравилось бы по локоть засовывать руки в чужие потроха и часами отмываться от крови после особенно тяжелых пациентов; случались и умирающие дети, и чудом выживающие подонки... и ошибки тоже, чего уж утаивать.

За многолетнюю врачебную практику на его памяти происходило всякое, но, по личному мнению Гиппократа Сметвика, ничего не было хуже ночных вызовов.

— Очень тяжелый, Иппи, — говорила в камине растрепанная Мирри Страут. — К нему в палату больше никто не суется — фонит там невыносимо. Даже Янус сбежал через минуту. Ничего толком диагностировать не можем: мальчик чары сбрасывает за считанные минуты.

Целитель Сметвик мрачно пообещал, что скоро будет, наспех оделся и отправил жену, проснувшуюся от сработавших на камине сигнальных чар, обратно в кровать. Потом взял палочку в руку и бросил в камин горсть пороха. Через несколько мгновений он шагнул на ковер в своем кабинете в больнице имени Святого Мунго.

Мириам Страут — пожилая пухлая ведьма — поднялась из кресла, устало потерла покрасневшие глаза и сразу же повела Сметвика за собой.

— Личность установили? — спросил Гиппократ вместо приветствия, не забыв взмахом палочки запереть свой кабинет.

— Да что там устанавливать, — фыркнула Страут, проворно двигаясь по коридору. — Это Маркус Флинт, охотник «Сеннетских соколов». Его к нам тренер с командным лекарем притащили, как только справились... 

Она покачала головой и протянула Сметвику жиденькую папку, которую до того прижимала к груди.

— Да ты сам почитай, пока идем. Я там уже все описала.

— Мирри, ты меня без ножа режешь, — Сметвик мученически скривился и покачал головой. — Я же спросонья ничего не соображу. Давай в трех словах.

Страут зашла в лифт, сунула не пригодившуюся папку под мышку и нажала кнопку.

— Мальчик упал с метлы, — начала она, когда лифт тронулся, — сломал руку и два ребра. Пролежал до ночи в лазарете, над ним хлопотал командный лекарь. Дело-то нехитрое, — она пожала плечами и слабо улыбнулась, — напоить костеростом и до утра выслушивать неблагодарные жалобы на болезненное исцеление. Только к ночи больной начал бредить и разнес стихийной магией весь лазарет. Его сразу к нам и отправили. Тренер до сих пор в коридоре сидит. Пытались напоить умиротворяющим бальзамом, но он только отмахивается и смотрит в стену невидящим взглядом.

— Из-за чего начал бредить, выяснили?

Мириам отрицательно покачала головой.

— Я же говорила тебе, Иппи, никто к нему подступиться не может, — она помолчала, а потом с тревогой добавила: — У нас защитные чары на палате по швам трещат, соседних пациентов пришлось перевести, рядом находиться невозможно!

Медиведьма привела Сметвика на пятый этаж к палате номер 525. Янус Тики махал палочкой, поддерживая защитные чары на стенах. Увидев их, Тики напряженно кивнул и тут же переключил все свое внимание обратно. На диванчике рядом сидел сутулый мужчина с усталым взглядом, на целителей он не смотрел.

Сметвик перехватил поудобнее палочку, которую так и не убрал в чехол, и подошел к двери, прислушиваясь к себе.

— Иппи, я умоляю тебя, будь осторожен, — Мириам смотрела на него с тревогой и дрожала.

Сметвик и сам чувствовал, как тяжело было находиться рядом с палатой. В спину жесткими зубцами впивалась чужая неконтролируемая магия — ощущения, надо сказать, крайне неприятные, но для него не новые. Он сталкивался с таким довольно часто: дело, как правило, было либо в нарушенных клятвах, либо в ослабленных связях. Либо в темных проклятиях — но такие обычно быстро убивали своих жертв, хотя... случалось всякое.

— Так, Мирри, попробуй выяснить у тренера о родственной душе нашего пациента. Я знаю, что ты уже спрашивала. Спроси еще раз. И свяжись с Флинтом-старшим, он должен знать все нужные нам подробности о своем наследнике. Семья-дети у него есть? А кто должен знать? Выясни все. Ну, с Мерлином.

И целитель Гиппократ Сметвик шагнул в палату. 

На него тут же навалилась вся мощь, все недовольство недружелюбной магии. Стены натужно стонали от давящей на них силы, но чары пока надежно защищали их от разрушения. Воздух внутри был густой и горячий, дышалось с большим трудом. Сметвик осторожно двинулся к больничной койке, на которой заходился в бреду пациент — длинный крепкий детина, тот еще "мальчик". 

Целитель вдохнул поглубже и махнул палочкой, сразу выводя целую вязь диагностических чар. 

Встревоженная магия вокруг него взвилась горячим смерчем, обезумела и взревела, но Иппи Сметвик был к этому готов — двадцать шестое колено чистой крови, конечно, не сорок первое, но на ногах устоять вполне реально. Сметвик стиснул зубы покрепче, задышал быстро, неглубоко и продолжил двигать палочкой в попытках определить, что случилось с пациентом. 

Со сломанной рукой и ребрами костерост почти справился, Сметвик сразу же отмел эти повреждения как несущественные и приступил к более глубокой диагностике. Нарушение магической клятвы он не смог бы установить при всем желании — такие вещи выявлялись только с помощью легилименции, а лезть в голову бредящего мага, вокруг которого цепным адским псом кружилась озлобленная сила, Сметвик не стал бы даже под угрозой жизни. От Авады Кедавры можно хоть как-то увернуться, а жареные мозги — это уже приговор. Он попытался найти следы темного проклятия, но понять что-либо в мешанине стихийной и собственной магии парня, бесновавшихся вокруг, Сметвик не смог. Он с досадой сцепил зубы и подошел еще ближе, чтобы проверить последнюю теорию: самую вероятную, хотя, впрочем, не самую лучшую.

На правой руке парня обнаружилась вязь символов, которые для целителя Сметвика складывались в какую-то несуразицу. Он взмахнул палочкой: символы вспыхнули ярко-оранжевым, а магия вокруг зашипела и начала угрожающе хлопать и жужжать. Скачущие на коже буквы потухли, приобретая бледно-серый цвет. Сметвик досадливо пожевал губы и схватил парня за плечи, крепко встряхнув. От пылающего жара вся кожа горела невыносимо, но ладони все равно обожгло так, что целитель едва не отдернул их.

— Кто твоя родственная душа? — гаркнул он во всю мощь легких, пытаясь докричаться до закатывающего глаза пациента. — Назови имя! Имя!

— О-о-о-л... — захрипел парень, взбрыкивая и пытаясь сбросить с себя руки целителя, — Ф-ф-ф-в-у-у-д... О-о-о...

Сметвик убрал руки и спешно ретировался из палаты, не прекращая держать палочку наготове. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, давящая изнутри магия прекратила безумно реветь и постепенно начала успокаиваться. Бледный Янус, поддерживавший защитные чары на стенах, шумно выдохнул. 

— Вот же наградила Моргана-мать дурной силищей, — Сметвик утер со лба пот и посмотрел на свои ладони: обожженная кожа покрылась огромными волдырями. 

— Подсоби-ка, Мирри, — он сунул ей обе руки, убрав перед этим палочку в чехол на предплечье. — Успела что-нибудь узнать?

— Семья у мальчика есть: жена и восьмилетний сын, — Мириам начала сосредоточенно выводить палочкой узоры и зашептала на латыни заклинания. Она колдовала несколько минут и продолжила, только когда закончила. — О родственной душе мальчика тренер ничего не знает. Может, нам повезет, и это окажется жена? 

Хотя, судя по тому, что пытался сказать пациент в палате, жена родственной душой не была. И это не удивляло. В мире, где родственную душу не выбирают, некоторым везло, и половина браков складывалась удачно, а остальные… в общем, уже как придется. Однополые браки в условиях, где магию надлежало сохранять и приумножать, были абсолютно неприемлемы. И совсем немногие представители чистокровных родов выбирали спутниками жизни родственных душ, рожденных магглами. Гиппократ Сметвик не сомневался, что он столкнулся именно с таким случаем. Что он там бормотал? 

— «Мальчик», — Сметвик насмешливо фыркнул, — скажешь тоже, Мирри! – вроде бы сказал «Вуд».

— Неужели, Джорджи? — ахнула Мириам и даже всплеснула руками. — Вот уж никогда бы не подумала.

— Да не-ет, — Сметвик махнул на нее рукой, — думаю, пацан его. У Джорджа же сын?

— Вроде сын, — кивнула Мириам. — Уверен, что не он сам? 

— Уверен. Что ты на меня так смотришь, Мирри? Я его аврорство столько раз в своей жизни лечил, что готов свою собственную руку дать на отсечение, на его лапище символов родственных душ нет совсем — обделил Мерлин. Сын, точно сын. Тебе удалось хоть с кем-то связаться? 

Мириам поморщилась и отрицательно покачала головой. 

— Это только у целителей на каминах сигналки стоят, — фыркнула она. — Остальные по ночам предпочитают спать, а не получать новости. 

— Плохо, Мирри. До утра не дотянем. Либо этот болезный сам откинет свои ботинки сорок пятого размера, в чем лично я сомневаюсь, либо палату разнесет к Мордреду. Попробую связаться с Вудом. Этот вояка одно время под самим Грюмом ходил. Может, перенял от старика немного здоровой паранойи. Экспекто Патронум!

***

Оливера подбросило на кровати посреди ночи. Он осоловело захлопал глазами в кромешной темноте, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило. В доме было тихо, но тишина казалась живой: негромкие, обычно никем не замечаемые звуки наполняли пространство. Вуд провалялся в постели с четверть часа, но заснуть не смог — было тревожно. Он встал, заглянул в комнату жены и пошел к сыновьям. Стивен немного ворочался во сне, а Роджер, как обычно, лежал вверх ногами, крепко вцепившись крохотными пальчиками в розовую пятку брата. 

«Когда-нибудь точно получит по лбу», — с нежностью подумал Оливер и подавил желание погладить детей по русым кудрям — Сюзи жаловалась, что в последнее время они плохо засыпают, и он побоялся их разбудить. 

— Максимум проходит пару часов с синяком. Маг он или кто? — отмахивался как-то, глядя на спящих близнецов, Маркус. — Чего ты, как наседка, квохчешь, Олли? Пусть спят, как им нравится.

Вуд оставил близнецов и вернулся в кровать, но сон не шел. Тревога, слегка утихнувшая после того, как он обошел дом, появилась снова, скручиваясь в животе тугой пружиной, готовой в любой момент распрямиться. Оливер немного поворочался в постели, но скоро бросил все попытки заснуть и сел на кровати, задумчиво глядя перед собой и кусая губы. Он чувствовал, как волнение растет, становится гуще и плотнее. Оливер нашарил на ощупь палочку под подушкой, засветил слабенький, неровно мерцающий Люмос левой рукой и поднес палочку к правому перевернутому вверх запястьем предплечью. Знакомые до самой последней черточки буквы показались Оливеру слишком тусклыми. Он попытался вспомнить, сколько времени они с Марком не виделись — неделю? больше? — точно Вуд не знал. 

Пружина в животе, словно ожидая этой мысли, выстрелила, затапливая его уже не волнением, а самой настоящей паникой. 

В последнее время и Оливер, и Маркус были на нервах, и любой разговор заканчивался в итоге ссорой из-за сущего пустяка. Впереди был новый квиддичный сезон, и их команды выходили друг против друга в самый первый день — дальше мог пройти только один. И оба понимали: кому бы ни досталась победа, поражение будет ощущаться одинаково остро. Так было еще с Хогвартса, и с годами ничего не изменилось.

В подобные напряженные дни Оливер старался как можно меньше видеться с Марком, а чтобы не было тоскливо, уходил с головой в квиддич и загонял себя до такого состояния, когда после тренировок едва держался на ногах и засыпал в любой хоть немного подходящей для этого позе. 

И теперь, выспавшись впервые за последние дни, он метался по комнате, наспех натягивая одежду, и мысленно молил Мерлина, чтобы все было в порядке. Вуд мог бы послать сову и ждать ответа, но вряд ли усидел на месте до утра, снедаемый переживаниями.

Вместо этого Оливер решил действовать. Он имел свободный доступ в дом Флинтов в любое время суток и, наспех нацарапав записку Сюзи, которую сунул домовому эльфу с наказанием отдать жене, как только она проснется, бросился в камин.

Оказавшись в холле, Вуд почти на ощупь, не зажигая Люмоса, прокрался в комнату Марка и, замерев у пустой нерасправленной кровати, пережил самый настоящий приступ паники. Он уперся руками в колени и крепко зажмурился, а когда колотящееся в горле сердце начало медленно опускаться обратно, Оливер пошел по темному особняку, толкая все двери наугад, — вдруг Флинт просто засел в какой-нибудь другой комнате, да там и заснул. Вуд перебудил половину особняка: напугал малыша Олиуса и встретился с рассерженной Розой, примчавшейся на сработавшие сигнальные чары в комнате сына; смутил своим появлением в супружеской спальне Линду Флинт и встревожил всех не на шутку.

В конце концов, Оливер оказался в холле, усаженный в кресло заботливой Линдой с чашкой горячего чая в руках.

— Сердце не на месте, — пожаловался он родителям своей родственной души, которые еще с юношества стали для него второй семьей. — Да хоть бы и в борделе, лишь бы не случилось чего, — добавил он со злой горечью в голосе. 

Роза насмешливо фыркнула, но тут же прижала к груди вихрастую голову заворочавшегося сына и ничего не сказала.

— Не паникуй, парень, — Квинтус Флинт говорил спокойно и смотрел прямо, удерживая взгляд Оливера. — Я разговаривал с Маркусом за ужином два дня назад. Он выглядел уставшим, но не умирающим. Не думаю, что с ним могло случиться что-то серьезное.

— Мы... — Оливер отвел взгляд в сторону и закончил с досадой, — давно не виделись.

Нахмурившись, Вуд снова попытался припомнить обстоятельства последней встречи с Маркусом. Они спорили, какими приборами удобнее есть гарнир к жаркому: Флинт утверждал, что ложкой, а Оливер настаивал на вилке. 

Суть ссоры, конечно же, сейчас была неважна — Вуд просто поразительно хорошо запомнил ее в деталях, но совершенно не мог сказать наверняка, сколько прошло дней с тех пор, в какой день недели или даже в какое время суток это случилось. 

— В последний раз мы разговаривали около восьми или девяти дней назад, — добавил он наконец не особенно уверенно, посчитав навскидку: — Мерлин, я за работой забыл обо всем на свете!

Мистер Флинт едва заметно напрягся, а Линда, хлопотавшая вокруг, вдруг осела в кресло.

— Ему же было бы нехорошо накануне? — встревожился Оливер, увидев их реакцию. — Он должен был почувствовать, да?

Чета Флинт молчала. Даже Роза, которая казалась не склонной к пустым волнениям, сдвинула брови. Ее рука, гладившая уснувшего сына по голове, напряженно замерла. Оливер занервничал еще сильнее и от неожиданности подскочил на месте, когда посредине комнаты появился патронус-гончая и заговорил рассерженным голосом Джорджа Вуда:

— Где тебя носит, паршивец? Я полчаса стою на карачках и ору в камин, почему не отвечаешь? Срочно дуй в Мунго, твой ненаглядный Флинт там. 

Оливер побледнел и выронил из рук чашку. Совершенно не заметив брызг на своей мантии и забыв даже о правилах хорошего тона, предписывающих поблагодарить хозяев за гостеприимство или хотя бы попрощаться, за считанные секунды он оказался у камина, стремительно вступил в него и тут же переместился в Мунго.

— И после такого они убеждают нас, что просто друзья, — Мистер Флинт покачал головой и поднялся с места.

— Помилуйте, Квинтус, — возразила Роза. — Мой дорогой муж даже сына назвал в его честь. Я уже восемь лет считаю это прямым уведомлением окружающих в обратном.

— Пойдем спать, душа моя, — вздохнул Квинтус и подал руку притихнувшей жене. — С нашим наследником теперь точно все будет в порядке. Мы сможем навестить его утром. Давай Олли мне, Роза. Я отнесу его в кровать. Нам всем нужно отдохнуть.

***

Оливер понял, что не знает, в какую палату идти, только когда оказался в холле больницы. По счастью, привет-ведьма даже посреди ночи была на своем месте, и он тут же направился к ней. 

— Маркус Флинт, — произнес он. 

Ведьма взмахнула палочкой, и из списка больных перед Вудом пропали все строчки, кроме той, которая была ему нужна. Узнав номер палаты, он поспешил к лифту, но не смог дождаться его прибытия и решил, что быстрее будет подняться по лестнице. В коридор пятого этажа он попал слегка запыхавшимся. 

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Оливер заметил несколько лимонных мантий у одной из палат и направился прямиком к ним.

По мере приближения он чувствовал, как накалялась атмосфера, а у самой палаты стало так неуютно, что Оливера пробрала дрожь. Он не впервые ощущал на себе неудовольствие магии Флинта — в их жизни многое случалось: приходилось и крупно ссориться, и даже воевать по разные стороны баррикад. В том, что в палате беснуется именно Флинт, Оливер уже не сомневался. Давила она или нет, но магию Марка Вуд мог бы узнать в любом состоянии — на то они и были родственными душами, чтобы чужое ощущалось как свое собственное. 

Оливер остановился за спинами о чем-то спорящих целителей, неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу и вдруг встретился взглядом с тренером «Соколов». В глазах немолодого уже мужчины промелькнула досада вперемешку с понимаем, но что бы он ни подумал о Маркусе, Оливер не собирался сейчас спорить и доказывать — родственные души или нет, в квиддиче они никогда друг другу не поддавались. Это в Хогвартсе Вуд до хрипоты кричал и оправдывался, а потом повзрослел и перестал тратить на подобные пустые разговоры время. Тем более время сейчас было дорого.

Оливер кашлянул, и два целителя обернулись к нему, прервавшись на полуслове. Третий — он только это заметил — не обращая ни на кого внимания, водил палочкой в воздухе, удерживая защитные чары на стенах. 

— Смотри-ка, Мирри, все-таки пришел, — хмыкнул знакомый Оливеру с детства целитель Сметвик. Он хлопнул Вуда по плечу и покровительственно сжал пальцы. — Признавайся, парень, ты этого детину ненавидишь или он тебя? 

— Что? — переспросил Оливер, не понимая сути вопроса. Слова целителя имели до того нелепый смысл, что никак не укладывались в голове. 

— Ну что ты набросился на мальчика, Иппи? — воскликнула незнакомая Вуду ведьма. — Мы просто хотим знать, малыш, не убьете ли вы друг друга, как только ты войдешь в палату. 

— Чувствуешь, как давит? То-то же! На моей памяти все такие случаи заканчивались плохо. Ты сейчас зайдешь, а нам потом тебя от стенки отскребать. 

— У нас прекрасные отношения, — возразил Оливер и зачем-то добавил, словно хотел оправдаться: — С появлением метки мы больше ни разу не пытались друг друга убить. 

— А до ее появления , значит, бывали случаи? — хохотнул Сметвик.

Оливер передернул плечами и взглянул на целителя исподлобья, не желая отвечать на этот вопрос. До появления метки они выбивали друг из друга весь дух почти каждый день, и Вуд тогда сильно удивился выбору своей магии, искренне считая ее — но ни в коем случае не себя — законченной мазохисткой.

— Не обижайся, пацан, но я пойду с тобой. Я же тебя еще беззубым карапузом видел, когда ты только родился. Не хочу потом объяснять твоему папане, почему его наследник погиб молодым. 

Целитель подтолкнул Оливера вперед, все еще крепко удерживая за плечо. Ручка под пальцами была почти обжигающе горячей, Вуд провернул ее, толкнул дверь и тут же отдернул руку. Он шагнул в палату и почти сразу же забыл о целителе за своей спиной. 

Маркус весь в поту метался на постели, закатывая глаза: больничная роба перекрутилась и задралась, видимые участки тела были покрыты крупной испариной, а волосы липли к вспотевшему лбу. Оливер шагнул вперед и напряженно выдохнул.

— Ну что, опять свалился, чудовище мое? — устало спросил он. 

От тревоги и внезапной нежности потянуло в груди. 

Магия, недовольно жужжавшая вокруг Флинта, взметнулась вверх, тоненько засвистела и радостно прильнула к Оливеру, затапливая его в ощущении родного уютного тепла. Вуд сел прямо на кровать и взял большую ладонь Флинта в свои руки. Обезумевшая от долгой разлуки, его собственная магия ринулась к Марку по сцепленным рукам, разливаясь и смешиваясь, даря такое восхитительное ощущение правильности, что все волнения, терзавшие Оливера, вытеснялись и тут же забывались. Вуд судорожно выдохнул и сложился пополам, упираясь лбом в крепкий живот.

— Ол-ли-и-и... — промычал замерший Флинт, до того безумно метавшийся по кровати.

— Я здесь, Марк, все хорошо, — прошептал Вуд в живот и крепче сжал пальцами его руку. — Я рядом.

За спиной тихо закрылась дверь. Оливер не обратил на это никакого внимания, продолжая нашептывать что-то успокаивающее — скорее себе, чем Маркусу. Он решительно не понимал, как мог жить без этого несколько недель.

Обычно они встречались через каждые три-четыре дня или проводили вместе все выходные. Конечно, бывало, по разным причинам эта договоренность нарушалась, но Оливер старался не доводить разлуку даже до недели. 

Идею о том, чтобы встречаться хотя бы раз в несколько дней, пришлось высказать ему же, когда Марк впервые слег, чуть не разнеся неконтролируемым всплеском половину отчего дома. До этого случая Флинт прекратил любые контакты с Оливером, и, между прочим, это у Вуда были все причины обижаться.

Маркус тогда пришел, крепко его обнял и сказал на ухо ровным голосом. 

— Я женюсь, Олли. Пора заводить нормальную семью с наследниками. 

«Семью, в которой тебе нет места», — услышал Оливер. Из-под его ног словно выдрали землю, и он горько подумал, что это и есть оно — то самое прощание. Он всегда знал, что однажды они с Маркусом разойдутся своими дорогами. Предполагал, как это будет, и пытался заранее подготовить свою реакцию. В реальности все оказалось слишком неожиданным, больно ударило под дых, и ни о какой адекватной реакции речи тогда не шло.

— У нас ничего не получится, Марк, — горько сказал Оливер тогда. 

Хотел, чтобы это прозвучало вопросом, — так был хоть какой-то шанс на взаимное обсуждение, — но побоялся показаться жалким. Да и ответ он уже знал. Маркус всегда грезил о сыне, он вообще любил детей, и во время войны острее всего переживал, что может умереть, так и не оставив за собой наследника. Его стремление завести семью было так очевидно, что теперь Оливер ругал себя за то, что не смог как следует подготовить себя к этому дню.

Маркус стоял напротив, смотрел замершим жестким взглядом и молчал. Вуд понял, что да, это и есть конец. 

А через две недели, за которые они не обмолвились друг с другом ни единым словом, с Оливером связался Квинтус и попросил срочно явиться в дом Флинтов. Вуд бросил все и пришел. 

***

Целитель Гиппократ Сметвик вышел из палаты номер 525 и одобрительно кивнул Янусу Тики.

— Бросай, малец. Ты молодец, столько времени стены удерживал! Больше не будет давить, опускай палочку, говорю.

Тики уронил руку и тут же обессилено сел прямо на пол, переводя дух.

— Что там, Иппи? 

— Да все хорошо. Полное взаимопонимание и идиллия. Не знаю уж, что там у них самих за отношения, но совместимость магии просто поразительная. Образец, мать его, родственных душ. Пойдем по домам, Мирри. Может, успеем поспать хоть по паре часов. Вставай, Янус. Давай, обопрись о мое плечо. Вот так, вот так. На сегодня мы здесь закончили, коллеги.

*** 

Было жарко. 

Дом горел снизу. Голодное желтое пламя лизало сырые после дождя доски, и стены от этого трещали и обугливались, прежде чем заняться огнем. В небо взвивался столб густого черного дыма. Крупные хлопья горячего пепла кружили в воздухе, гоняемые ветром туда-сюда. 

Маркус смотрел на дом, держа палочку в руках. Ему не особенно нравились рейды на грязнокровок и магглов, но младшим давали только самую черную и опасную работу, а жаловаться дураков не было. 

Убивать Маркус не любил — грязно, руки после потряхивало еще несколько часов, и появлялось такое паршивое чувство собственной ничтожности, что хотелось напиться и запереться дома, пока все это не закончится, но останавливало только то, что Оливер бы не согласился.

Вуд тоже был рядом. Он смотрел на дом с той стороны улицы и держал Маркуса на прицеле. Его окружали приятели-орденовцы, злобно переглядывались с пожирателями, стоящими за Флинтом, но двигаться не спешили. 

Дом полыхал, как свечка. Магглы внутри кричали, не имея возможности выбраться. Воняло горелой плотью и жженными волосами. Внутри ревел ребенок — надрывно, захлебываясь в собственном плаче. Он выл с отчаянием загнанного в угол зверя, и звук пробирал до самых потрохов.

Маркус потер переносицу. Он так от этого устал. Хотелось прямо сейчас взять Оливера и аппарировать куда-нибудь на другой край земли: забыть о войне, устроить нормальную жизнь, завести наследников и больше не вспоминать ни о чем плохом. Хотелось прижимать Оливера к себе до хруста в костях, целовать его не только украдкой по узким переулкам, шарахаясь от каждого звука, а когда угодно; хотелось любить его не по-быстрому и где придется, а долго, на свежих хрустящих простынях и так, чтобы от нежности темнело в глазах, чтобы до хрипоты и до болезненной истомы во всем теле. Насколько хватит сил.

Хотелось, чтобы эта чертова война наконец закончилась. 

— Война закончилась, Марк, — крикнул Оливер, глядя на него темными от злобы глазами. — Мы больше не вместе.

Маркус рассмеялся. Что за глупости? Ему не было известно ни одной причины, по которой они могли не быть вместе. Разве такое вообще было возможно? 

— Что ты говоришь, Олли? — спросил Маркус со снисходительной улыбкой. — Ну что ты такое говоришь? 

— Проснись, говорю тебе! Хватит ржать, Марк! Сейчас всю больницу перебудишь. Я, дурак, волнуюсь за него, а ему смешно до икоты. Ма-а-а-арк!

Голова раскалывалась. Было жарко. Медленно пришло осознание, что горящий дом ему просто снился.

— Да, Олли, — простонал Маркус. — Война закончилась. 

«Мы больше не вместе», — добавил он уже про себя. 

Как так вышло, Маркус не мог понять до сих пор. Просто однажды Оливер решил, что у них ничего не получится, а Флинт, всегда бывший косноязычным, не смог в тот момент найти такие слова, которые бы убедили Вуда в обратном. 

Оливер потянулся к Маркусу и потрогал его лоб, хмыкнул с сомнением, но руку убрал.

— Конечно, война закончилась, — озабоченно сказал он. — Пятнадцать лет как закончилась. Ты чего? 

Маркус крепко, до боли в глазах зажмурился, переживая волну острого отчаяния, и медленно выдохнул через нос, чувствуя, как крепко Оливер держал его руки в своих. Все было хорошо. Все было как обычно. Вуд все эти годы был рядом, хоть и не совсем так, как хотелось, но Маркус все равно радовался этому факту, как ребенок рождественскому чуду — с волнением и трепетным недоверием, что все это счастье досталось именно ему.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Маркус, щурясь. Вуда рядом он скорее чувствовал, чем видел, потому что все вокруг было погружено в полумрак. — Где я? 

Он потянулся за палочкой, чтобы узнать время, и начал нервно искать вокруг себя, когда не обнаружил крепления на предплечье. Оливер остановил его, впихнул в руку родной кедр, и Маркус смог успокоиться только после того, как высветил темпус — половина шестого утра. Оливер взмахнул своей палочкой в сторону окна, раздвигая занавески и впуская немного света в помещение.

— Ты в Мунго, — сказал он и неодобрительным тоном прибавил: — Упал с метлы на тренировке, а потом опять потерял контроль над своей магией. В шестой раз уже, Марк! Из-за тебя полночи все тут на ушах стояли!

Маркус равнодушно хмыкнул — постояли и ладно, он не возражал. 

— Чего ты фыркаешь, чудовище? — взвился Оливер. — Ты мог башкой об землю шваркнуться! Насмерть, Марк! Так, чтобы не лечилось! Да не смотри ты на меня так, Мордред тебя раздери!

Маркус послушно отвел глаза и даже решил прикрыть их для надежности. Он уже заметил, что Оливер перенервничал и теперь спускает пар. Это было понятно и привычно, надо было просто немного подождать, пока он не придет в себя, и постараться не разозлить его еще сильнее, иначе они снова разругаются. Маркус и так был сыт ссорами по горло.

— Ну как ты не уследил, Марк? — надрывался Оливер, уже вскочивший с места и мерящий шагами расстояние от стены до стены. — Не стало же тебе плохо в одночасье?

Один, два, три... почти четыре — посчитал Маркус. Конечно, про себя. Поморщился и сказал вслух: 

— Не шуми, Олли. Иди сюда. Голова раскалывается, будто бладжером по ней получил, — голова и правда болела, но Маркус мог потерпеть, не сахарный. Ссориться очень не хотелось, поэтому он посмотрел на Оливера прямо и как можно более искренне сказал: — Я просто сел на метлу и в какой-то момент понял, что больше нет сил на ней удержаться. Но до этого все было нормально.

— Знаю я твое нормально, — огрызнулся Оливер, но уже без энтузиазма. — Марк, мы уже давно не дети, а ты иногда ведешь себя похуже близнецов. 

Маркус вздохнул и потянул на себя приблизившегося Вуда. Оливер сел рядом и крепко обхватил горячими пальцами его ладони. Их магия радостно сплеталась и текла по соединенным рукам, совсем не походила на то застоявшееся болото, с которым Маркус мог бы сравнить ее еще вчера. Конечно же, он заметил, как стремительно ухудшалось его состояние, но решил, что время еще есть. Тренировки перед турниром стояли в приоритете над всем, и, если быть совсем честным, не хотелось идти мириться первым. 

— Я переживал, — сказал Оливер через несколько минут молчания и наконец расслабился: слегка согнул неестественно прямую спину, опустил плечи и резко прекратил впиваться короткими ногтями в кожу Маркуса, будто опомнился и одернул себя.

— Все хорошо, Олли, — Маркус закрыл глаза, тоже выдохнул все напряжение и откинулся на подушки. — Ты успел вовремя. Ты всегда успеваешь. Иди ко мне, дай магии успокоиться.

Он потянул Оливера на себя — не сильно, но настойчиво.

— Погоди, дай хоть обувь сброшу.

— Да Мерлин с ней, с обувью. Ну сбрось, если тебе так хочется. 

Вуд завозился и вместе с обувью снял еще и теплую верхнюю мантию.. И как только не спарился до сих пор? Маркусу и в больничной робе было некомфортно — кровать под ним больше напоминала раскаленные угли, чем пригодную для лежания постель.

Оливер вернулся через минуту и лег рядом, прижимаясь всем телом. Маркус обнял его одной рукой и немного повозился, укладываясь удобнее. Было хорошо. Родная магия наполняла его, Вуд уютно сопел под боком. 

Правда, все тело неприятно ломило после неконтролируемого магического всплеска, но Флинт хорошо умел терпеть некоторые неудобства.

— Жаркий, как печка, — щекотно пожаловался Оливер в шею. 

Маркус сонно хмыкнул и даже попытался пожать плечами. С собой он был честен — успокаиваться его магии было уже не обязательно. Оливер, видимо, просидел несколько часов, пока Флинт не очнулся. Он прекрасно чувствовал свою силу и вполне мог ее контролировать, но так хотелось хоть немного поваляться с Оливером в обнимку, что слизеринец Маркус Флинт, имея для этого вполне уважительную причину, незамедлительно ею воспользовался. И ему ничуть не было стыдно.

Маркус проснулся от того, что Оливер осторожно пытался выбраться из-под его руки. 

— Опаздываешь? — он перевернулся на спину, выпуская Вуда, и от души зевнул.

— Я не хотел тебя будить, — сказал Оливер, надевая ботинки. — Мне пора на работу. Загляну к тебе вечером.

Вуд набросил на плечи мантию и, даже не надев ее окончательно, направился к двери.

— Олли, — окликнул его Маркус, когда Вуд уже собирался выйти. Он хотел попрощаться и сказать спасибо, но вместо этого произнес: — Я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю, — Оливер дружелюбно улыбнулся. — Я тебя тоже, Марк.

Вуд вышел, а Маркус горько усмехнулся и покачал головой. Они снова говорили о разном.

 

***

Многие считали, что Роза Флинт, вышедшая замуж по расчету, не питала к мужу теплых чувств и была крайне несчастна в браке. Олиуса — их общего с Маркусом наследника — некоторые и вовсе жалели, решив, что он нежеланный и нелюбимый ребенок. 

Все эти сплетни были вздором. С детства росшая рационалисткой, Роза считала такое безрассудное чувство, как любовь, сказкой для впечатлительных детей. Ее правое предплечье было абсолютно чистым, лишенным каких бы то ни было символов, и она всегда хорошо понимала, что ее брак будет осуществлен по обоюдной договоренности. Строго говоря, Розу это даже радовало: она знала, что непонятная далекая взрослая жизнь сложится на ее условиях, и эта мысль помогала ей успокоиться и собраться даже в самых непростых ситуациях. 

Маркус Флинт сразу показался ей подходящим вариантом на роль будущего мужа. Внешность Флинта-младшего ее ни разу не смущала. Роза была убеждена, что красота — весьма субъективна, и в любом человеке она была — надо только знать, с какой стороны смотреть. Маркус в ее глазах обладал массой других более полезных качеств: он был чистокровен, его род обладал хорошей репутацией и имел под ногами прочный финансовый фундамент. Флинты, конечно, были не Малфои с их баснословным богатством, но и нищать, как многие старшие роды, не собирались. Розу это вполне устраивало. Конечно же, она заранее прикинула, какие у них с Маркусом могут получиться дети, и результаты ее не расстраивали — это будут сильные, обладающие высоким магическим потенциалом наследники. 

Роза соглашалась, тщательно взвесив свое решение и предъявив роду Флинтов целый ряд требований, призванных обезопасить ее и ее будущих детей от любых невзгод окружающего мира. Маркус, лично получивший письменный экземпляр списка, коротко пробежал по нему глазами, нахмурил широкий лоб и не задал ни одного из опостылевших вопросов, которые Розе приходилось слышать ранее — это могло означать, что наследник рода Флинтов, вероятно, был еще и весьма неглуп. Он пообещал дать ей ответ через три дня и попрощался. А в условленный день Роза сняла с рябого филина письмо, которое определило ее будущее. 

Она не прогадала. Маркус Флинт оказался прекрасным мужем: в меру заботливым и неэгоистичным, он тем не менее давал Розе столько свободы, сколько ей было нужно, никогда не пытаясь ее хоть в чем-то ограничить. Он был замечательным отцом, но не баловал и не портил сына, чуть ли не с пеленок объясняясь с ним, как со взрослым, отчего их малыш рос смышлёным не по годам. К некоторому удивлению Розы, у Флинта обнаружилась и мягкая сторона, которую, однако, он никогда не показывал ей самой — вся эта слепая и безрассудная любовь была направлена на родственную душу Маркуса, Оливера Вуда. И Роза Флинт иногда признавалась самой себе, что ревновала собственного мужа. 

Вуда Роза, мягко говоря, недолюбливала. Он казался ей эгоистичным и лицемерным, относился ко всем вокруг с таким показательным дружелюбием, что от раздражения сводило зубы, и он совершенно не ценил Маркуса по достоинству, раз за разом разбивая ему сердце. 

Роза до сих пор помнила тот день, когда Маркус вернулся домой опустошенным и растерянным после чрезвычайно внезапного расставания с Вудом, смотрел сквозь Розу стеклянным взглядом и впервые на ее памяти напивался — молча, методично опрокидывая в себя стакан за стаканом, до тех пор, пока не забылся в алкогольном дурмане прямо посреди гостиной. Они тогда только-только объявили о помолвке, и Роза все еще с осторожностью проверяла границы дозволенного, но это не помешало ей приказать эльфам переместить будущего мужа в спальню, собственноручно его раздеть и принести флакон антипохмельного зелья на следующее утро. Тогда же Роза впервые увидела своими глазами сильно потускневшую Темную метку и ничуть не удивилась — она предполагала, что такое вполне возможно, и понимала, что это никак не меняет ее отношения к Маркусу.

Зато к Оливеру Вуду с того дня ее отношение было вполне однозначным. Роза не верила, что Вуд может всерьез не замечать, какими глазами Маркус продолжает на него смотреть, и его вежливо-дружелюбную реакцию принимала за самый паршивый вид отказа — из тех, что никогда не бывают окончательными и только терзают дальше пустыми надеждами. 

Гриффиндорец или нет, но дураком Вуд не был — он прекрасно чувствовал ее неприязнь и старался лишний раз с ней не встречаться. Что бы Роза ни предпринимала, отношение Вуда к Маркусу не менялось — не помогали ни грозные взгляды, ни серьезные разговоры. Бывший гриффиндорец с впечатляющим упрямством умудрялся пропускать все ее слова мимо ушей и иногда растягивал губы в ужасающей напряженной улыбке, говоря: «Наши отношения с Марком касаются только нас, миссис Флинт».

Миссис Флинт после таких разговоров пребывала в холодном бешенстве и могла месяцами игнорировать Вуда, но одно качество в нем все-таки перекрывало остальные: при любых обстоятельствах и в любой ситуации Оливер Вуд не проявлял ни к Маркусу, ни к кому-либо из Флинтов равнодушия. Роза до сих пор с удивлением вспоминала, как Вуд притащился к ним посреди глубокой ночи, мокрый до нитки, со свежесобранными цветками дикого цимбидиума для зелья, которое помогло бы Линде избавиться от изматывающей осенней лихорадки. 

— Срезанные в самое полнолуние, сэр. Надо скорее ставить основу!

А в день, когда у Розы родился сын, Вуд должен был играть в Европе против немецкой команды — он ждал этого матча почти полгода, все Флинты были об этом наслышаны, — но спустя всего четверть часа после радостного события, он появился в ее покоях прямо в квиддичной мантии и принес Розе укрепляющее зелье. Все необходимые зелья Розе уже выдали, но такое неуклюжее проявление заботы ее приятно позабавило.

— Ты его что ли в лазарете у немцев украл? — хохотнул Флинт.

— Не украл, а позаимствовал, — отмахнулся от него Вуд и со всей осторожностью взял в руки недавно успокоившегося малыша. 

— Как вы его назовете? — спросил он, понизив голос почти до шепота.

Маркус, никогда не обсуждавший этот вопрос с Розой, внимательно посмотрел на держащего сына Вуда и гордо произнес: 

— Олиус Маркус Флинт.

Роза не смогла удержаться от слабого фырканья, но Вуд с нежностью смотрел на ее сына и, кажется, совсем не понял очевидного: Маркус назвал своего наследника в его честь.

На следующий день Роза узнала, что Вуда чуть не уволили из команды, и впервые с нежностью подумала, какой же тот идиот.

Именно этот день поменял для Розы ее отношение к Оливеру Вуду. Ради своей родственной души— не в момент крайней нужны, а просто, чтобы оказаться рядом, — Вуд бросил все свои дела и пришел, потому что для Маркуса этот день был важен. Роза всегда считала, что плюнуть на все, не думая о последствиях — сугубо гриффиндорское качество, присущее только недалеким и горячим на голову людям, но была честной с собой и окружающими: именно за это она начала по-настоящему уважать Оливера Вуда.

Так что, когда Роза встретила его в коридоре больницы, она поздоровалась с вежливой улыбкой и, припомнив, как еще вчера Вуд носился по дому Флинтов и в тревоге будил всех подряд. Оливер поспешно сунул левую кисть в рукав мантии, машинально пригладил волосы и припал губами к руке Розы, скомкано здороваясь и прощаясь одновременно. Олиуса он покровительственно потрепал по голове и после этого даже успел вбежать в почти уехавший лифт. 

Роза покачала головой и продолжила свой путь, благодушно улыбаясь. Все-таки Вуд был каким-никаким, но членом семьи, а Флинты всегда умели ценить и беречь свое. 

***

В день турнира пошел дождь. 

Оливер до сих пор любил квиддич так же сильно, как и в первый день школы, как и в день, когда он впервые выиграл кубок, или как тогда, когда его взяли на место вратаря в «Педлмор Юнайтид». Летать ему нравилось всегда, поэтому никакие мелочи: потяжелевшая мантия; ветер, бросающий дождевые брызги прямо в лицо; коченеющие и скользящие по древку метлы пальцы — не портили его настроения.   
Конечно, Оливер не летал восторженно, как несмышленый карапуз. Он был сосредоточен, максимально собран и готов стоять на кольцах до последнего. Но это не отменяло его хорошего настроения и невесомого ощущения радости где-то в районе солнечного сплетения.

Маркуса выпустили из больницы уже на следующий день после того случая. Он пролежал ночь под костеростом и с Оливером под боком, долечил сломанные после падения ребра и руку и уже утром был на тренировках. Они с Оливером встретились еще раз за три дня до начала матча и попрощались, умудрившись даже не поссориться, несмотря на то, что Вуда потряхивало от напряжения и нервов. Но перед самим прощанием Маркус пожелал Оливеру удачи и так гадко ухмыльнулся, что Вуд незамедлительно принял это за оскорбление. 

Матч начинался без особой пышности, которую разводили, когда приезжали команды из других стран. Турнир, по сути, был отборочным, но стадион все равно оказался забит под завязку, и даже шум дождя не мог заглушить гул тысячеголосой толпы.

Поднявшись в воздух, Оливер сразу же занял свою позицию — между тремя кольцами, но не в самой центральной точке, а чуть левее, потому что с резким поворотом вправо у него все было хорошо, и он мог молниеносно перехватить квоффл, а вот к левому кольцу частенько не успевал так быстро и увеличивал свои шансы искусственным образом.

У каждого игрока были такие маленькие хитрости, позволяющие скрывать и сглаживать свои недостатки. Тренер всегда говорил: если поймешь, что скрывает за своими привычками противник, легко его победишь. 

Но Оливер не считал, что тренер так уж и прав. Вуд знал Марка, как облупленного. Знал, что Флинт не может моментально развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов на месте, поэтому делает эффектную петлю и бочку в конце, тем самым даже выигрывая несколько секунд; он знал, что Марк не так охотно принимал пасы слева, поэтому всегда направлял древко метлы немного в сторону; Марк предпочитал пробивать по кольцам левой рукой — удары с нее ему всегда удавались крепче и ровнее, хотя Оливер точно знал, что Марк правша. Такие мелочи позволяли хорошо просчитать, в каком направлении он бросит мяч, когда примет неудобный ему пас, или за сколько времени он перебросит квоффл из одной руки в другую, когда двинется вперед, и по какой он полетит траектории, в зависимости от того, куда до этого смотрела его метла, слегка повернутая древком так, чтобы расширить поле его восприятия слева.

Оливер играл с Маркам с двенадцати лет, и за все время успел очень хорошо изучить его привычки, но это вовсе не значило, что против Флинта было легко играть. Прекрасно зная, что Вуд просчитывает такие вещи, как направление древка метлы или то, какой рукой был принят пас, Маркус раз за разом выдавал обманчивые финты, каких в его арсенале было огромное множество, придерживался агрессивной и грубой манеры игры, не давая Оливеру продохнуть, и до сих пор, Мордред его задери, играл не по правилам. Предугадать, что он выкинет в этот раз: сделает ли финт, вовлечет одного или обоих охотников в комбинацию, пойдет прямо, отдаст пас назад или пробьет вперед со всей силой — было не так-то просто. И Оливер зачастую двигался на одних инстинктах, порой не совсем понимая, почему принял какое-нибудь решение, по счастью, оказывавшееся верным.

В день турнира Оливер был на все сто в форме, метла слушалась его отлично, и квоффлы отбивались им раз за разом, но Маркус тоже отлично изучил Оливера за все годы соперничества, и сильно ограничивал его действия на поле.

Оливера Вуда называли атакующим вратарем. Это не было такой уж редкостью, и Вуд точно не стал единственным в своем роде, но все-таки он гордился тем, что может самостоятельно провести атаку после удачной защиты и успеть вернуться к кольцам до тех пор, пока мяч не перейдет назад в атаку. Обычно он хватал неудавшийся квоффл и, не забывая о бладжерах, стрелой мчался по широкой дуге к вражеским кольцам. Там уже были его охотники и легко принимали пас или проводили комбинацию с четырьмя нападающими, когда вражеский вратарь терялся и не знал, какое кольцо ему защищать. Квоффл летел в кольцо, а Оливер уже не смотрел на него, возвращаясь назад в головокружительном пике, резко потянув метлу на себя — только так можно было успеть вовремя. 

Но когда против него в воздухе висел Марк, Оливер не мог играть в привычном для себя стиле. Флинт еще в Хогвартсе нашел способ заблокировать Оливера, и год за годом наказывал Оливера за наивность. Маркус придерживался опасной выжидательной тактики и просто оставался перед воротами. и, Стоило Оливеру хоть на секунду расслабиться или, не дай Мерлин, ринуться вперед — и Флинт забивал так много голов, как только мог. 

И поэтому, выходя против Флинта, Оливер всегда оставался в защите и не позволял себе играть опрометчиво и немного безумно, как любили летать все гриффиндорцы. Вуд оставался на месте и старался превзойти себя, цербером охраняя свои кольца. Он летал под струями осеннего британского ливня, как заведенный, и давно перестал считать отбитые и пропущенные мечи, сосредотачиваясь только на одной мысли: защищать, защищать, защищать...

— Ловец «Соколов» поймал снитч! — взревел в ушах голос комментатора. — «Сеннетские соколы» побеждают со счетом 190:100!

Трибуны ревели от восторга, бладжеры все еще носились по полю. Ловец «Соколов» — Хайнман — сжимал в руке золотой шарик и ликующе вскидывал кулак вверх. Маркус перед Оливером ухмылялся. 

Понимание проигрыша, как и победы, приходило не сразу. Оливер спускался с командой вниз, произносил торжественные прощания и уходил в раздевалку. И только там, сидя на лавке, в окружении таких же растерянных сокомандников, наваливалось острое чувство потери и досады, сильное ощущение собственной слабости и ничтожности — чувство поражения.

Ликование Марка он тоже ощущал, сильные эмоции связь передавала так легко, словно наравне со всеми прочими прелестями дарила родственным душам еще и способности к легилименции. И от этого двоякого чувства — радости Флинта и собственной головокружительной досады — Оливеру было еще хуже.

Вуд уже давно вырос и не был впечатлительным ребенком, но ни один спортсмен, болеющий за свое дело, не умел легко принять свое поражение. Оливер бессовестно пропускал мимо ушей слова тренера, старающегося одновременно обругать и подбодрить своих игроков, и хотел как можно быстрее оказаться дома, подальше от Флинта, чтобы эмоции не переплетались так тесно и чтобы не было так тяжело.

***

Маркус пришел к нему вечером и притащил с собой поднос с чем-то съестным.

— Опять ведь не жрал ничего, Олли, — вместо приветствия сказал он.

Оливер, страдающий в одиночестве, был удивлен его приходу. Они еще в Хогвартсе договорились не пересекаться после матчей хотя бы два-три дня, чтобы чужие эмоции не бередили и не раздражали. Но Марк и теперь умудрился обойти это правило с присущим ему полным отсутствием тактичности. 

Он не стесняясь завалился рядом на кровать, подпер рукой щеку и несколько минут просто смотрел Оливеру в глаза, ничего не говоря. Этот прямой оценивающий взгляд заставил Вуда одновременно неловко заерзать на месте и почувствовать себя центром вселенной. Когда-то давно Флинт смотрел на него так же перед тем, как поцеловать в первый раз, и Оливер до сих пор иногда жалел, что ничего подобного у них больше не будет.

— Ты сегодня превзошел сам себя, — наконец сказал Марк.

— Вот только не надо этого снисхождения победителя, — фыркнул Оливер и сел на кровати, скрестив ноги.

Флинт понимающе усмехнулся и лег на спину, заложив руки за голову. По правде говоря, он никогда не лгал и не юлил, даже не говорил того, чего не думал на самом деле. Если Оливер играл, как дерьмо, Марк говорил ему об этом прямо, поэтому Вуд несколько минут боролся с собой, а потом смущенно улыбнулся и поднял глаза.

— Правда? —переспросил он с глупой детской радостью от искренней похвалы.

— Да, — ответит Маркус, снова поворачиваясь к нему. — Мы провели двадцать три атаки и забили только четыре квоффла. Это... было здорово.

На лицо лезла широкая улыбка, и чтобы скрыть, насколько ему приятно это слышать, Оливер подтянул к себе поднос, который принес с собой Флинт, и схватил хрустящий тост, почти целиком засовывая его в рот.

— Шпашипо, — пробормотал он невнятно.

Марк смешливо фыркнул, глядя на него, и снова упал на спину, раскинув в стороны руки.

— А вот ловец у вас дерьмо, — сказал он. — У меня даже Малфой лучше летал, откуда вы только ее откопали? 

— Нормальный у нас ловец, — не слишком уверенно ответил Оливер, запивая тост тыквенным соком. — Подучится немного и будет вашего Кута делать на раз-два, вот увидишь!

— Сам-то в это веришь? Говорю тебе, дерьмо ваш ловец. С такой основой турнир вам никогда не выиграть.

Оливер даже слегка обиделся. Ловец у них была новенькой, это правда, но остальные-то ребята играли очень даже хорошо, о чем он тут же сообщил Флинту.

— Загонщики ваши на поле что делают? Снитчи считают? Ни одного бладжера по нашими нормально не отбили, я о них вообще забывал периодически.

Оливер, вспомнив, что он-то все время был начеку, потому что бладжеры периодически летели прямо в кольца в момент, когда Марк проводил атаку, вынужден был согласиться — у вратаря соперников за всю игру ни разу не возникло такой проблемы.

— Но охотники у нас хорошие! — запальчиво воскликнул Оливер. – Десять квоффлов вам забили!

— Это наш вратарь дерьмо, — скривился Марк. — С тобой и рядом не стоит.

Оливер запнулся, готовый стоять на своем, и все-таки не сдержался — по-идиотски разулыбался, не находя больше никаких слов.

Маркус лежал на спине и смотрел на него внимательно и неотрывно. По его лицу невозможно было разобрать, о чем он думает. На губах Оливера все еще играла легкая улыбка, когда Марк, словно вздрогнув, вынырнул из глубокой задумчивости и покачал головой.

— Я люблю тебя, Вуд, — сказал он. 

Оливер, пребывая в хорошем настроении, насмешливо фыркнул.

— Я знаю, Марк, ты мне постоянно это говоришь. Я тебя тоже люблю.

— Нет, — сказал твердо Флинт.

Он торопливо сел на кровати так, что теперь они с Оливером находились на одном уровне, и с непонятной Вуду эмоцией буквально ощупал его лицо взглядом, словно очень старался что-то найти.

— Я люблю тебя, — с нажимом сказал Маркус. 

Оливер непонимающе нахмурился. Флинт не говорил ничего нового, но у него появилось такое ощущение, что он чего-то не понимает. 

— Мерлин всемогущий! — с внезапным раздражением рявкнул Марк.

Он положил руки Оливеру на плечи и резко притянул его , запальчиво прошептав в самые губы.

— Люблю, Олли. Почему ты не понимаешь? Люблю!

Оливер хотел было сказать, что он понимает, правда, понимает! Но губы Марка накрыли его рот, и Оливер споткнулся на этой мысли. Его словно вздернули за ногу вверх — так резко вспыхнуло осознание. Марк цепко смотрел в глаза и целовал его глубоко, а не так, как иногда случалось за последние годы — простым касанием губ. Он дразнил Вуда языком, подначивая и распаляя, а когда Оливер с готовностью вступил в схватку, Маркус тут же подавил его своим напором и моментально перехватил лидерство. Флинт целовал его, как всегда любил: долго, чувственно, не давая ему выдохнуть, не закрывая глаз, —а потом вдруг оторвался и снова посмотрел на него этим долгим оценивающим взглядом, от которого по всему телу побежали мурашки.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Маркус снова.

На этот раз его слова прозвучали совершенно по-другому.

Оливер дышал ртом и смотрел на Флинта широкими глазами. Где-то на заднем плане мелькнула догадка, что каждый раз, когда Маркус повторял эти слова, он имел в виду совсем не то, о чем с хорошо подавляемой горечью думал Оливер. Вуд раскрывал и закрывал рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, потому что совершенно не знал, что он хочет ответить.

— А как же семья, Марк? — спросил Оливер, в конце концов. — Нормальная семья, которую ты всегда хотел?

Маркус замер, все еще сжимая обеими руками плечи Вуда, и взгляд его сделался диким. Оливер, глядя на то, как сильно поменялось его выражение лица, нервно заерзал на месте, но сбежать не смог — Марк крепко удерживал его на месте.

— Вуд, — деревянным голосом сказал он. — Я хочу тебя убить.

Оливер дернулся, попытавшись вырваться из железной хватки, но не смог.

— Мерлин, — простонал Маркус с тяжелой досадой и потрясенно покачал головой. — Девять лет, Олли! Ты и есть моя семья, пустоголовый придурок! И только попробуй сейчас сказать хоть слово, я тебе нахрен выбью все зубы!

Оливер послушно замотал головой, а в ушах все еще эхом звучало "Девять лет..." и "Ты и есть моя семья".   
Страшная догадка, что Оливер понял что-то не так и очень сильно облажался, стукнула в голову безумным бладжером. Девять лет... Вот уж правда, пустоголовый кретин!

Марк торопливо прижал его к себе, да так крепко, что Оливер едва мог вдохнуть. Казалось, вот-вот захрустят ребра. Но от такого простого и понятного проявления переполняющих Флинта эмоций у Оливера сердце рухнуло куда-то в живот и начало гулко трепыхаться.

— Хочу тебя немедленно, Олли, — хрипло заговорил Маркус на самое ухо, — сначала трахнуть, а потом придушить.

И прилип губами к шее, покалывая кожу выступившей к вечеру легкой щетиной. Оливера пробрала дрожь до самого позвоночника. Он спешил огладить руками каждый участок мускулистого тела и залез руками под мантию, чувствуя пальцами крепкий рельефный живот и жесткие волоски, уходящие дорожкой вниз. Оливер почти проследил их путь до самого конца, когда Марк коротко зарычал и уложил его на лопатки.

— Блядь, — с чувством ругнулся Маркус, выпрямляясь и возвышаясь — прекрасным и очень злым — над Оливером. — Девять лет, Мордред тебя задери! Я тебе это еще не скоро прощу.

И с остервенением рванул брюки Оливера, вытряхивая его из штанов и белья. Вуд сам снял свободную рубашку, которую носил дома вместо мантий, и отбросил в сторону, снова оглаживая пальцами прижавшегося к нему Марка. Оливер положил одну руку на его затылок и закивал, когда Флинт снова обиженно заговорил:

— Мудак... Какой же ты, Вуд, мудак.

Оливер пробормотал согласие и с силой дернул Марка за мантию. Флинт торопливо снял ее с себя, и Вуд в который раз подумал, что прятать такое тело под одеждой было просто преступно. Ладони Оливера сами собой прилипли к горячей коже, огладили лопатки и вздымающиеся от шумного дыхания бока, а затем медленно, дразня, поползли вниз к крепкой накачанной заднице.

Маркус настойчиво повел бедрами, вклиниваясь между ног Оливера и прижимаясь горячим вставшим членом к бедру. Он хрипло застонал от этого действия и наклонился, провел щекотную мокрую дорожку по подбородку и снова вовлек Вуда в крепкий горячий поцелуй, с вертким языком и зубами, далеко неласково кусающими губы. Оливер вздрогнул, когда почувствовал горячую головку у входа и вспомнил об отсутствии какой-либо подготовки, не считая торопливо растертой по члену слюны.

— Марк, не приведи Мерлин, ты меня порвешь, — рассерженно зашипел он. — Клянусь, я тебя потом сам свяжу Инкарцеро и так оттрахаю, что на метле неделю не сможешь сидеть. Слышишь меня, чудовище? Блядь, Марк! Коз-зе-е-ел...

Маркус несдержанно застонал и оперся на локти, покрывая лицо и шею Оливера торопливыми поцелуями. 

— Подожди, подожди, подожди, — скороговоркой бормотал Вуд, больно впиваясь пальцами в спину Марка.

— Я и так ждал девять лет, — с отчетливым раздражением ответил Маркус и двинул бедрами.

Оливер зашипел и мстительно укусил Флинта в шею, с силой сжимая зубы, но на Марка это мало подействовало. Он начал двигаться, широкими размашистыми толчками вбивая Оливера в постель, и вскоре боль заместилась болезненно вспыхнувшим возбуждением, а после все нервные окончания словно закоротило, и Оливер только подбрасывал бедра, прося еще, еще и быстрее. Их магия сплеталась в совершенно новый, не похожий ни на что узор, и это было едва ли не лучше того, как Маркус приглушенно ругался, двигаясь в Оливере, как вскидывал голову, слепо хлопая глазами, и загнанно дышал ртом.

Вуд подставлялся и подмахивал, громко, несдержанно стонал, прижимая к себе влажный затылок Флинта, когда тот подавался вперед и припадал губами ко рту Оливера или к шее. И это было так хорошо и правильно, что Вуд с силой жмурил глаза, крупно дрожал всем телом и очень-очень боялся, что все это окажется жестоким ночным кошмаром.

Мысль не развилась дальше — Марк обхватил его член и начал двигать рукой в такт движениям, всего за несколько минут доводя Оливера до разрядки, затем хрипло вскрикнул сам, уткнулся носом ему в шею и тоже кончил, толкаясь вперед по инерции.

Вуд гладил Марка по плечу, касаясь разгоряченной кожи немеющими пальцами, и с затаенным отчаянием прижимал его затылок к себе. 

— Я все еще хочу тебя придушить, — промычал Маркус ему в шею. 

Оливер положил руки на лицо Флинта и приподнял его голову, заглядывая прямо в глаза.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Марк. Слышишь? Я тебя тоже!

Маркус расплылся в глупой улыбке и крепко, до хруста, стиснул Оливера руками. 

Наконец, наконец-то они оба говорили об одном и том же.


End file.
